


It's Good To Have Friends

by orphan_account



Category: Discworld - Pratchett
Genre: Double Drabble, F/F, Female Characters, Female Protagonist, POV Female Character, Witches, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-23
Updated: 2008-04-23
Packaged: 2017-10-09 02:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tiffany and Annagramma grow up, they share two cottages.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Good To Have Friends

Tiffany lays awake, listening to Annagramma snoring on the pillow next to her. It's not the sound (_gnh gnh gnh blooorrrt_) or even the pauses that keep her up. She's learned its rhythms by now, and sometimes has trouble sleeping when it's not there.

She's thinking about Mrs Cowslip's baby, who she suspects is going to be twins, and about the shearing starting soon on the Chalk Hills. They'll have to remember to clean the pens before she goes, as that's a two-woman job, especially since Annagramma still isn't very good with goats.

She wishes they didn't have two separate cottages and two separate peoples to look after, but they're settled now, and make the best of it.

She thinks about how Annagramma almost said "thank you" this morning, and smiles in the dark; she thinks back further and remembers the first time that happened.

They have it good, the two of them, even with two cottages; they might not say it much, but Anna needs Tiffany, and Tiffany... wants Anna. Who would have thought of it?

She wipes a trickle off Anna's chin and kisses her brow, feeling rather silly and in love, turns over and goes to sleep.


End file.
